This invention relates generally to slipper holders and particularly to a removable slipper holder which is used for hospital beds.
Hospital patients who undergo protracted stays in hospitals become acutely aware of the effort involved in leaving the bed by oneself in a weakened condition during convalescence. Even simple tasks are difficult and the locating of slippers, which may be on the floor or on a relatively distant chair, becomes a severe problem.
Slipper holders are known which are intended for use with hospital beds. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,268 discloses a hanger which is intended to hold the slippers horizontal. It is pivotable and attached to a bed rail in such a way that it can be swung under the bed. Unfortunately, this item is not particularly accessible and requires the manipulation of a thumb screw. Moreover, its attachment to the bed rail is not secure against rotation of the holder on the rail. Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,114,441 discloses a wire rack which is attachable to a bed frame but the attachment is either by screws or by means of an upper wire hook only, which placed the lower portion of the holder under bending strain.
The present slipper holder solves the above and other problems in a manner not revealed by the known prior art.